plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arm Wrestler
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |effect = This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. |flavor text = Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day.}} Arm Wrestler is a Premium - Uncommon Zombie Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . Its effect gives it +1 /1 when a plant enters its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Effect:' This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. *'Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day. Update History Version 1.2.11 * |2 .}} * /+2 when a Plant enters this lane"|"This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane."}} Strategies This is a very strong zombie early on. If the player get the chance to play it, play it immediately. Giving it health boosts will also make it extremely dangerous and difficult to destroy without the use of tricks. Later on, it is usually very weak, as the opposing Plant Hero can play stronger plants that can outdamage the Arm Wrestler. Counters One counter is to use superpower tricks such as Solar Flare's Signature superpower Sunburn. If you don't want to use superpower tricks you can use early removal tricks such as Berry Blast. Using Bonk Choy is effective to take out an Arm Wrestler early on, as long as the Arm Wrestler did not recently face any other plant. Rose's Goatify will always neutralize the Arm Wrestler as it turns it into a 1/1 Goat. If you move Arm Wrestler to a lane that already has plants, it will not receive a boost. Whipvine can easily handle Arm Wrestler, provided it hasn't gained too much Health. Sweet Potato can do the same too, but it requires a Plant that can take it out with Sweet Potato. Bouncing it can simply force the Arm Wrestler back into their opponent's hand, removing all of the stat changes. However, it is recommended to bounce it if it becomes too dangerous. Avoid using Shroom for Two as the Arm Wrestler will gain double the stats, making it more dangerous. However, Pair of Pears, on the other hand, can take out an Arm Wrestler and have one pear survive. Though, this isn't a good sun trade, hence the 4 to 1 trade. However, the Zombie Hero can easily pull Bungee Plumber or other tricks to get rid of the pears. Gallery Stupid_hot_potato_user.png|An Arm Wrestler and a Hothead in the same lane SquashWrestler.png|An Arm Wrestler being destroyed by Whack-a-Zombie Rank26.png|Arm Wrestler as a profile picture for a Rank 26 player Old Arm_Wrestler_silhouette_.jpeg|Arm Wrestler's silhouette Receiving_Arm_Wrestler.jpeg|The player receiving Arm Wrestler from a Premium Pack (old) The_Smash_Ally_Pack.jpg|Arm Wrestler in an advertisement for The Smash's Ally Pack Trivia *Transforming a plant in Arm Wrestler's lane triggers said Arm Wrestler's effect. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Sports cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes